


A Future Of Thorns and Roses

by a_noodley_enby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, POV Third Person, Swearing, Tags May Change, but it'll likely update every two weeks or so, formerly titled Mx. Terious' Academy for Extraordinary Beings, i promse i'll update this soon, it happens whenever i feel like it, let me have my almost entirely lgbtqia+ cast of oc's, life has just been stressful, no beta i die a coward, shifting povs, there is one (1) heterosexual in this, this doesnt have an upload scheldule, this is my first work so lmk if i should tag something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_noodley_enby/pseuds/a_noodley_enby
Summary: Lucas Yew has been a student at Mx. Terious' Academy for Extraordinary Beings for 10 years when he finally gets to go on his first mission. Will his teammates pay attention to his ideas? Will he figure out his complicated feelings towards the mysterious boy from the Spirit District?Kiara D'Angelo has been a student for 9 years when she is called for her first mission. Will she be able to ignore her self-doubt? Will she be able to figure out why she doesn't feel like a girl? Will she be able to explain her disdain for sexual relationships?Matthew Valdez is in his 9th year at Mx. Terious’ Academy when he is called to join a mission. Will he learn about his mysterious past? Will he be able to befriend the two lonely girls from his district? Will he learn to finally control his firey magic?None of them know.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Are we Sure Lucas Has Enough Braincells For This (The Answer Is No)

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas' POV (Third Person)  
> sorry this is short and probably bad  
> no tws to my knowledge here except for swearing in the end notes  
> if i need to add one tell me please

Lucas Yew had been a student at Mx. Terious’ Academy for Extraordinary Beings for 10 years when he finally received his first mission. He was called down to speak with the heads of the districts to finally get his briefing. 

“Ah, there you are Yew. Ready to receive your mission?” Mx. Horus, the head of the Body district asked him as the other staff approached him. 

Lucas was suddenly swept off his feet in a suffocating hug. “Lucas!” Ms. Morales, the head of the Heart district shouted in his ear. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? I can always find someone else in the Heart District if you aren’t rea-”

Lucas cut off his aunt before she could ramble more. “Aunt Sage, you don’t have to find someone else. I’ll be fine. I’ve been waiting for this for ages.” 

Mx. Holmes of the Spirit district tried to get her to calm down. “Jeez, Sage. Let the kid breathe. He hasn’t even gotten any information yet.” Ms. Morales reluctantly let go of him. 

“Now,” Ms. Thena asked. “Would you like to hear your mission?” Lucas nodded and the group of six headed into the staff room. Ms. Thena began telling him what he had to do. “Your mission is to infiltrate and destroy the Hallowbirch institution.” 

“The Hallowbirch institution is responsible for many attacks on this school in the last fifty years.” Mr. Deephart, the head of the Soul District interrupted before Ms. Thena could finish. 

Ms. Thena continued through gritted teeth. “Thank you for interrupting me, Cassius, it was totally called for.” She said sarcastically before continuing. “Lucas, you are being paired with ten more trainees from the other districts, including your classmate Claire Goldleaf.”

Lucas inwardly cursed. His last interaction with Claire had not been a very pleasant one. They had a huge fight, things got physical, and both of them got detention for the month. Both of them blamed the other. He was certain Claire still despised him with all of her heart. 

“We have received anonymous intel that the Hallowbirch institution plans to attack the academy again in early November, so this is a time-sensitive mission.” Mx. Holmes informed him. Lucas scrambled to remember the date. It was July 31st, right? He wasn't sure. “You will leave tomorrow, and spend the rest of your day here packing and meeting with your team. Are you ready to meet them?”

Lucas nodded. He was going to be alone with these teens for three months, so he might as well get to know them now. His aunt led him through a door on the far left wall of the room, and when we walked in, he saw one of the most mismatched groups of people possible. If you were to go to a cheap mall and collect ten teenagers, you could find this group.

All sitting around a giant table were ten other teenagers from the other districts. He could see Claire glaring at him from across the table, and she was sitting next to an awkward looking boy with his brunette hair over one eye. When Lucas locked eyes with him, he had to stop himself gasped audibly at his icy green eyes. Lucas had to get to know him or he thought he might implode. 

“So…” A girl with pale skin and short blonde hair said, trying to fill the awkward silence. “What are all of your names and skills?"


	2. Lucas Has Changed His Mind About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> too bad for lucas, it's too late :P  
> this was painful to write because of the sheer awkwardness of this  
> im so sorry in advance, im aromantic i don't know how to write being in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw's: Swearing  
> lmk if there's more  
> lucas' pov  
> roast me if you see a grammar or spelling error

They started introducing themselves, going counterclockwise around the table. Lucas suddenly wished he hadn't accepted the mission; he hated having to introduce himself to new people. On the bright side, he might be able to befriend the boy with icy green eyes that had him lovestruck. 

Lucas realized he hadn't been paying attention to the blonde girl who was introducing herself. "...Grace." She said. Lucas didn't know if that was a first or last name. "I'm one of the air elementals" Grace continued, "from the Soul District." 

Another girl a few seats away from Lucas spoke up next. "I'm Kamilla Jackson, and I'm also from the Soul district." she stopped for a second, waiting for the next person to go before speaking up again. "oh- I'm a water elemental, sorry."

The boy next to him spoke up next. "oh, wow, we really have a lot of elementals-" He shook his head to clear his mind. "I'm Matthew Valdez, and I'm a fire elemental, uh, also from the Soul district." 

Grace sat up after that "Matthew Valdez? Do you have History with Mrs. Hayes? I think we might have a class together." 

Kamilla's head shot up. "Wait, I have her for history this year too." 

"Same!" Matthew replied, "I new I recognized you from somewhere Katie!!!" He smiled so brightly that Lucas felt himself smiling as well. "oh, sorry, go ahead bro." 

It was Lucas' turn. He felt his nervousness spike before he forced it back down. "I'm Lucas Yew," he said, hoping his voice didn't shake. "I'm a healer, uh, from the Heart district." When he finished, he nearly sighed with relief.

The girl next to him spoke up. "I'm Kiara D'Angelo, Spirit district" she said awkwardly, clearly wishing she wasn't here. "oh, I can summon the dead." Lucas caught a glimpse of a pride pin on the girl's leather jacket. He made a mental note to ask her about it. 

On the girl's other side was the boy with the striking green eyes. "I'm James Entric!" He declared, pushing his longish hair out of his face. "And-" He said dramatically, trying to build tension. "-I'm a shapeshifter from Spirit!" The colour of his hair changed to blonde, then blue, before he changed it back to brown. Lucas barely knew him, but holy fuck, he was in love with James Entric. 

A short tan girl with blonde hair in a tight ponytail spoke up next. "Leah Vase, Mind district. I can read minds, and I gotta say. Y'all are DIRTY" Lucas felt his face heat up, and looked around the table to see equally embarrassed faces. 

Next to Leah was an Asian boy with dyed blue hair with dark roots peeking out at the top. "I'm Kestin Hwang, from Body district." he coughed briefly, then continued. "Sorry, allergies. Increased stamina's my skill." 

On Kestin's other side was an African American girl with Mahogany skin and dark brown hair. "I'm Deborah Williams, but you can call me Debby. I'm a lie detector from Mind District." Lucas briefly wondered when the _hell_ the Mind district became so powerful before remembering to pay attention to the conversation. 

Claire was introducing herself to the rest of the group. Lucas didn't pay attention. He and Claire already knew eachother. He wouldn't be the one to decide if that was a pro or a con. He really just wanted to talk to her in private and apologize for their last interaction. "...Persuasion." Lucas caught from Claire's introduction. "Deborah," She asked with a sickeningly honeyed voice. "Can you toss me a water bottle?" 

Deborah's eyes glazed over. She robotically moved to grab a water bottle and gently threw it to Claire. The zombie-like look in her eyes faded. "Woah, that's...weird." Debby said, subconciously touching her face.

The last boy spoke up and began introducing himself as Claire started drinking some of her water. Lucas wanted nothing more then to smack it out of her hands. "My name's Andrew Tailver. Body district." He spoke with a New Zealander accent. "My skill's temporary invulnerability. I look forward to working with you all." 

Behind them all, the door opened. "Dinner time. Good luck tomorrow," Mr. Deephart said, walking in. "Oh good, you didn't kill eachother. I'd hate to have to find more trainees." He gestured out the door, and everyone awkwardly grabbed their bags and shuffled out, nervous under his unforgiving glare. 

"Try not to die on this mission." He deadpanned "it would be absolutely tragic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this have a consistent upload schedule? no.  
> do i have a plan for this? no.  
> do i hope you like it? yes.  
> do i want to hear what you think? yes please tell me  
> 


	3. Matthew is a Borderline Himbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew has no thoughts, his head is empty.  
> also sorry for the second-hand embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Swearing  
> tell me if there's more  
> Matthew's POV  
> roast me if you see a spelling or grammar error cowards

Dinner was rather uneventful for Matthew. He chatted with Kamilla and Katie and learned that they did share a few classes with each other. He was glad to finally have some friends after all this time. He hadn’t had any since his best friend died in an attack on the school. 

“Here, I’ll go get you some more water,” Matthew said, standing up and taking their cups. As he walked to the water fountains, he passed James and Kiara sitting and chatting at the Spirit table. James waved enthusiastically as he passed, Kiara nodded in his direction. He shot the pair a finger gun. He filled up Katie and Kamilla’s glasses with some water before walking back. A few feet from his friends, Matthew tripped over his own feet. He came crashing down and he was certain the glasses would break and he would be punished. 

As Matthew scrambled back up and saw that the glasses were intact, with the water still in them. He buried his face in his hands before picking the drinking glasses back up and speed walking to the Soul table as he felt his face go scarlet. 

“Say. Nothing.” He said to the pair who were snickering at each other as they took their glasses. Kamilla chuckled. "You fucking himbo" she said, taking a sip of water. He could see that from the mischief in her eyes that she would clown him for this for the rest of their lives and was certainly planning to. ”Okay but,” Katie said through a laugh as she tipped back slightly on her chair. “Are you alright? I could only keep the glasses from breaking, and didn't have enough time to prop you back up.” 

Matthew huffed. “I’m fine, but thanks for keeping the glasses intact.” He gestured to Kamilla. “Did you keep the water from spilling, or am I that good?” 

Kamilla snorted a laugh. “No, you dingus, that was me. You wouldn’t be able to drop a basketball above a hoop and make a basket.” she joked. Matthew gasped, faking offence at her sarcastic comment. 

Katie got up and stretched. “I think I’m gonna go pack for tomorrow. See you tomorrow morning at whatever ungodly hour they wake us up at.” 

Kamilla stood up as well. “I should pack as well. Once I finish, do you wanna go wander around for a bit? Maybe if you want, invite some of the others on this mission?” She asked, stretching her arms. 

Matthew nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like fun. Maybe I’ll invite Leah or James or someone. Anyways, I’ll see you in…” He thought for a bit.” Half an hour? Outside the Mx. Terious statue on the second floor?” 

Kamilla smiled. “See you then, fire boy.” She turned and started to walk away. Matthew gasped, annoyed with the nickname. “Who the fuck said you could call me fire boy!” He called as he raced after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i, similarly to matthew, have no thoughts, my head is empty, which is why this took so long to get out, sorry! hopefully i'll be able to update more now tho lol

**Author's Note:**

> fucking roast me if you see a spelling error cowards  
> also like constructive criticism is good please give it


End file.
